Substitute
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Yuki has been staying with the head of the Sohma house for quite some time, and Kyo nows fears for his loves life. Will he make a sacrafice he won't soon forget [YukiXKyo] No flames, please. [Chapter 5 is up]
1. A Canvas Of Hatred

Another FB fic! Hooray! Well, I warn you now...

KyoXYuki

Essence of: KyoXAkito, YukiXAkito.

Well, I hope you enjoi!!  


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket...but I did cosplay has him at AnimeNext2003. October 4-6 in Ryebrook, NY. ^___^

"Substitute"

****

Chapter 1: A Canvas Of Hatred 

He came home with more bruises tonight, his eyes scarred with hatred and fear. I hate those eyes...Those eyes shouldn't be plagued with such sorrow. Those deep, violet eyes should only shimmer with joy and happiness, not frown upon me, shinning dully with sadness. Every night this past month, he'd come home from that _place_, a new bruise appearing on his gentle, pallid face. He would look up at me, my eyes consumed with horror, glaring at the hellish collection of purplish black blemishes that damaged his delicate beauty. 

"Yuki..."

"I'm fine, Kyo." He'd say every evening, retreating to the beautiful solitude of his room. How I longed to be by his side, whispering sweet words into his ear, telling him everything will be okay, and yet, words seem to escape me. Through a mask of loathe, my eyes are blinded by the glow of his smile, though as of late, that smile I adore so has been absent, replaced with a bitter guise. My love has been tampered with. I have never seen his eyes so full of bitter hopes. Oh, how I hate him...

The dawn showered me in its light as the sweat trickled down the sides of my face. A morning work out always got my mind off of the bitter hurting inside me. I thought I was the only one awake at this time, when the sun would peak out from behind pastel mountains, though I was wrong.

"Kyo?" Stern, yet soft, the voce called out to me as a slung the ashen towel around the back of my neck and looked up. So silent were the words of sadness coming from stilled lips, though I could tell there was something wrong. 

"Hmm? What is it, Shigure?" 

"Yuki..." 

My eyes widened with fear as I ran up to my cousin and grabbed his shoulder violently. I could tell his tears had ran ramped at one time, though they had been calmed by his own senseless hope. That's one thing I always hated about that damned dog. He never wanted to admit anything was wrong, and he always had a smile upon his face, unless of course, the head of the Sohma house was involved. "SHIGURE!" I yelped, feeling my throat tighten from panic. "What's wrong?"

The dog swallowed hard, letting his thick ebony strands shield his emotionless eyes. My whole body tensed as his lips finally parted and words in nothing more then high whispers, spoke out to me from a land of sorrow and woe.

"Kyo, _he_ put Yuki in the hospital last night..." He sighed deeply, looking onto me as if I were just a mere child who didn't comprehend what was being said. "And, I don't know if he's gonna be okay." My eyes shot open with sadness as I ran past him, slipping on shoes that didn't even match. I didn't care. I had to see Yuki, that stupid rat who held a place in my heart, guarded by many a layer of hatred I thought I had formed for him, though it was all passion in a devilish disguise. _Yuki, I'm coming!_


	2. Those Cold Eyes

Woot! Finally, an update! Chapter 2 of 'Substitute' is finally up! Sorry for the long delay! I was watching 'Fruits Basket' Vol. 2 + 4 for some inspiration. ^_^ ::Listens to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence:: This would make a cute KyoXYuki thing...^-^ Anyway...Enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Well, as you may know, I'm just a starving artist who owns nothing but this keyboard, this monitor, this lack of sanity, and Vol. 4 of 'Fruits Basket', though I am working on a hostile takeover of FUNamtion so I may own Yu Yu Hakusho and Fruba, but anyway, no, I don't own Kyo, Akito, and such. No FB for me.

****

Chapter 2: Those Cold Eyes

Frozen in fear is how I remained. My knees hissed in pain, but I had no choice. I had to stay below him. Why? Because, that's how life was. We always had to obey him, and even after what he did to my Yuki...I have to obey. I hate him more then anything, but I must obey.

"Kyo..." His icy voice called to me as he walked over and stood tall, his clothing messy and his hair unkempt. 

I stayed silent for the longest while, until I felt his cold hand slap me across my face. I did nothing, but how I longed to hit him back. How I wished to lunge at him and tear him limb from limb, but all I did was allow my cheek to redden and look up to the head of the Sohma house, Akito. I felt my throat tighten as tears of anger streamed down my face. "Y-yes, Akito?" My voice trembled and I saw him smile. He relished in the fact that for once in my life, I was at his mercy. He knew I trembled before him, and he knew he had a reason to stand tall without fear of me protesting to anything he may have wanted to do to me or anyone else. He knew I was only there to protect Yuki. He knew it, and he hated it. 

"So, you heard about Yuki, I'm guessing." He spoke softly, towering over me. I only nodded my head and watched him snicker. "Such a shame, Kyo...The cat never had to defend the rat." A sinister smirk danced across his malice lips as he continued to circle around me, my whole body tensing. Like a vulture, Akito helplessly watched his prey squirm under his dark eyes. He had such a hateful glare, though I could never blame him. I wished to return the evil looks, but I couldn't muster it with all the fear coursing through me. "Tell me, Kyo...in the old tale...how does the cat feel towards the rat?"

Silence.

"Well, Kyo?"

In a quick, quiet whisper, I replied. "The cat hated the damn rat." He grinned, seeing me tremble and watching the sweat trickle down my forehead. As nimble as he was, he bent down before me, his lips just grazing my ear as he spoke.

"Then, why do you feel this sudden urge to defend that rat that has brought the cat so much pain?"

"I just..."

Just as those words exited my lips, Akito's pallid hand had struck me against my cheek. I felt the sting of so many years of hatred, pain, and fear interlaced with that slap. He looked up at me, eyes aflame with such malice. "Silence!" He shrieked, his whole body shaking. "You have to right to care about Yuki or what I do to him! Who are you to care for someone you swore you hated!" I tried to speak; though he just continued to scream. "You're nothing but a worthless cat! You're worthless to us!" Akito knew his words pierced my heart and torn it apart. He knew I hated being an outcast and he knew I only longed to be accepted by someone besides her...Tohru. He knew I only wanted to be accepted by the one person I truly loved. "You. Are. Worthless. To. Us!" I cringed, because I knew his was right. 

I listed to enough of his ramblings. I just had to...

"Akito! Take me in his place! Since I am nothing, treat like I am nothing!"

He stopped yelling, replaying those words over and over again in his head. I could see the look of malevolent satisfaction in those cold eyes as he grinned. "Fine. Yuki is free from my control." He grinned as he stepped forward, stroking my fiery tuffs of hair with a few of his rigid fingers. He loved the feel of a fear stricken human being, the scent is what turned him on, and I knew it. He looked down upon me, yanking my up to my feet by those same locks of hair he had been stroking only moments before. "_You _are my new victim..." What happened next, I never expected. As the fear raced through me, he brought his tongue to my cheek and lapped up the cold sweat that had taken over and discolored my face, morphing it into a pasty residue. Without knowing the consequences of my actions, I had just sold my soul to the devil, surrendered my sanity to those cold eyes. 


	3. Between Us

Well, it seems everyone is enjoying my rather demented KyoXYukiXAkito threesome thing... Makes me happy. Anyway...I warn you now...Chapter 3 is MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! Just cause I'm feeling mean. - Anyway, please RR and no flames...I like this fic too much. Oh! And thanks to everyone for reviewing! I love you all!

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah...I don't own Fruits Basket...I'm far behind on both the manga and the anime itself...-.-;;; I'm a disgrace...::Turns to pout::

****

Chapter 3: Between Us

It was hard enough having to pretend not to cry as I informed Shigure of my choice, but to hear his voice fill with fear was what brought more tears to my eyes. I had shown my elder cousin nothing more then a bitter facade, and still, he cares for me and what will happen while I stay in the domain of the leader of the Sohma house, Akito. During our entire conversation, I asked about Yuki several times, and he gave me the same answer each time, as if longing to ease my troubled mind.

"He's fine, Kyo. Don't worry yourself." I knew he wasn't lying, because I sensed the wave of relief splash over him when he found out Yuki was okay, not scarred like Hatori and not damaged like Momiji or Hiro. "And, don't worry, Kyo. Yuki will never know about what's going on." He said reassuringly.

I wrinkled my nose in slight confusion before asking, "What are you going to tell him?"

"What else?" I heard the humor in his voice as I could picture that coy smile dancing upon his lips. I could just picture how he was standing as well, his lean frame hidden by that olive green kimono, left hand on his hip while the right gripped the phone loosely, that stupid smile plastered on his pale face. His bangs would hang lazily in front of his lively hazel eyes, that stupid dog, always having that look of contentment on his face. "That your stubborn self went to train some more so you could finally beat him." He chuckled softly as I did. It was believable, the story of my life. Ever since my days as a child, I lived to beat Yuki. The ongoing game of cat and mouse now seems to me as wasted years of hatred, and I wish I could tell him that. What would that accomplish? Absolutely nothing, so I just keep my mouth shut. My reminiscing was interrupted by Shigure's voice speaking softly. "Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Just be careful, okay?" I could tell he was trying to cheer me up with his playful humor. "I don't need two cousins in the hospital." Again, he chuckled, and I know he was smiling, which caused me to smile as best I could, for I knew that lurking in the shadows was the warden, the sentinel with the cold, cynical eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, regretfully hanging up the phone, my only connection to the outside world. Once he knew that my link to the outside was severed, he made his appearance known, sliding his lanky figure through the doorway. I never realized how skinny he was, how his kimono sat perfectly on his skin, fitting every curve on his delicate body. His icy eyes never left me, though it was odd that I would know a fact like that, as I looked down the entire time. I could never look Akito in the eye without feeling all of hell freeze over in his gaze. With sleek, slow movements, he stepped towards me, my whole body paralyzed from head to toe. My breathing slowed as he approached me, reaching forth a sickeningly slender hand towards my face, stroking his skeletal fingers down my sweat-drenched cheek. With each time his frosty fingers would part from, and return to my cheek, I could feel myself transforming. I could feel my body, my heart, my soul transform from the vicious, rabid cat I made myself out to be, to Akito's lap cat, one who would loyally lay by his side and purr as fragile fingers would stroke just the right spot above my left ear. It was an eerie fate I imagined for myself, and now, I could only hope that I was over imagining the situation at hand, and that he would release me without harm.

"So," I heard his soft voice speak as the words slithered out without trouble. I always found the way he spoke interesting, how he never stumbled over his words, like liquid, his words flowed out so effortlessly. It was peculiar, as if he, like his speech, had no flaws. "How is Yuki?" I could feel myself trying to speak, but nothing would come out. I felt my lips quiver, but no sound could be heard. "Well? Come now, Kyo. I'm just as concerned as you are. How is he?"

"F-fine." I finally stammered out. As odd as it sounds, I could sense him chuckle. He must have loved the sight of me unable to come up with a witty retort or a foul insult. "Shigure said he should be out of the hospital in a few days."

After a short pause, he continued petting my cheek, slowly moving up to caress a tuff of my hair. Chills ran down my spine as he fingered each fiery tress with such delicate care. "That's good." He seemed to hum softly as he viciously and unexpectedly pulled me in, planting his pale, lethal lips again my own, filling my mouth with his taste. He tasted of death, cold and bitter. His tongue explored my territory with such curiosity, and yet, I had not the strength to pull away. My body fell weak as he pulled my frame into his, running his free hand down my waist and grasping my hip firmly, possessively. For such a frail looking man, he had strength, as he continued to invade me. With widened eyes, I was only an innocent bystander as I watched my innocence drifting away. At that moment, all my hopes and dreams shattered, only because I was saving that kiss for Yuki.

He released me after a few torturous moments of the fervent embrace our lips held. He eyed me with a satisfied gleam in his dark eyes.

"Why didn't you pull back?" He seemed to snarl, as if he were angry that I allowed him to have his way with me. I could see it his eyes, in his soul, that he liked violence of any kind, in love or in hate. I was frozen, I couldn't speak. I soon started to ask myself the same question. Why didn't I pull away? I could have, Akito being as slender and somewhat frail as he is. I trained in the mountains for three months and I couldn't push him away. Maybe...I didn't want to..?

No! No! Push that idea out of my mind...that kiss was stolen from me, dammit! Stolen...taken from me. I peer up at Akito, and much to his chagrin, I said nothing. My lips seem to be paralyzed, the stinging sensation from the bruising force of his kiss taking its toll. I could hear his breathing escalate ever so slightly, and I knew that my silence had upset him. My mind scrambled, trying to piece together even but a few words to create a lousy excuse on why I didn't pull away. The answer I came up with was the last thing I ever wanted to say to him.

"Because, I wanted it."

---

::Avoids flaming plushies:: I'm sorry! You'll just have to wait a bit, okay? ::Looks up:: I'll try not to take too long, I promise. Until next time, ja!


	4. In His Eyes

Well, it took me long enough, but chapter 4 of _Substitute _is up! I'm so glad everyone is liking this story :3 Makes me happy! I have to do some shoutouts to those who have read:dances and hands out glowsticks:

Miyabewa: Sorry for ending it the way I did:Chuckles nervously: But, here ya go! Updated and ready for your approval!

S n u c k: Some people have told me I am a good writer, but I'm too modest to say I am…:Hugs: but thank you for the compliment all the same! The AkitoXKyo pairing is new to me, and I'm glad someone else is enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. And, as for making Kyo uke…keep your hopes up, it's a possibility! Hehe! I've been doing this a lot lately, dedicating updates to people…well…this one is just for you!

KentouKurige: As usual Shouri, thanks for reading! You know I love ya:smiles:

Polka Dot: Um…yeah…thanks for reading?

InsaneBlackHeart: Are you still going to do naughty things to my body:Aya chuckle: I'm the Aya to your Shi! XD! Anyway, here's the update and no more threats to kill! If you kill me, how can I update? Hehe

Touya's Angel :Smiles back: Back at ya!

uke bishounen: Thanks for the compliments! Everyone is so kind! And I will not spoil anything:Keeps lips sealed: hehe…anyway, thanks!

Viva Rose: Thanks for reading!

Like said, thanks for reviewing everyone! And, here's the disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER**: Though I can quote almost half an episode…I don't own Furuba…but! My friend Katie did buy me the Kyo hat:3 Thanks!

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: In His Eyes**

I had never realized those few little words saved my life, or what I thought to be a life. After the kiss and the silence that even now haunts me, Akito had left me to myself, as if he knew I wanted to ponder the events of the past day or so. I was so confused, nothing made sense anymore. You could tell me the sky was purple and I would have believed it. If I had been of as crazy as some thought I was, I would have easily torn away from Akito's grip and ran, ran for my life and ran into the safe arms of Yuki, but he would have only shunned me, I know. I'm not a fool, and I know that hatred cannot blossom into love, especially a hatred as strong as the one Yuki holds in his heart for me. I had hoped to reserve even a small portion of his heart for a faint love, but loathe has taken its' place. This only makes me think back to the days when we were children, and how this inane feud started.

We must have been eight or nine, because I was living with Kazuma for a bit. I was outside as Kazuma taught his students, for he said he would teach me at a later time. I didn't like learning with those big oafs anyway, though it was entertaining to watch them even attempt to beat my teacher! Anyway, I was just sitting alone when a group of the Souma women, babbling about nothing important no doubt, threw me a glance and whispered under their breathes, 'That's the cat...'. I heard the disgust in their voice, and I knew why they had referred to me as the cat and nothing more, as if I wasn't even a human being. I knew the reason, and that reason was Yuki.

The rat, one of the most beautiful of the Souma children with the most grace and charm. Everyone envied him, though a few loathed him. The cow, Hatsuharu, for example. In the old tale, the rat tricked the cow and the cow basically became a chariot for the rat, carrying it up to the banquet, which the cat didn't attend, again because of that damned rat. As it looked to me, the rat didn't have too many friends, but no matter, he was happy. He didn't come out and play with me and the others, as if he wasn't good enough to play with the Souma family filth. I was angered by this, so I confronted him about it and quickly started to yell and scream at him, throwing my arms up in anger. He, in response, did nothing but look back at me with those big violet eyes. I looked past his hypnotic orbs, and continued to persistently pester him, my voice cracking and losing its' booming effect after a while. I stood before Yuki, panting and swallowing the residue of hatred down hard as he parted his lips and spoke softly.

"Stupid cat..."

Those were the first words I had ever heard Yuki say directly to me, and I'll never forget it. It seemed that within his soul was some sort of preset hatred for me. He had only heard about me and he hated me! I couldn't get over it, so I began to hate him even more. Thus, our rivalry began.

And its' fire still burns even now, when Yuki lay in a hospital bed and I, in his place at the Souma main house. I wonder if Shigure has told him yet, about my disappearance. I hate having to lie to him, but what would he think if he knew I had stuck out my neck and took the blow for him because I...well...because I love him. It's still weird to say, that I love someone I swore to hate. Well, it's really no problem now, is it? Since I'll never have to say those words out loud to him, to anybody.

I hadn't been sleeping long. I just remembered seeing the sun peek out from its restful slumber. I wish I could have done the same, but paranoia prohibited me from sleeping at all. I kept hearing footsteps outside the thin door, seeing shadows under the crack. I only thought it was Akito, wanting another fix of fear, and that scared me. Why it did, that I'll never know. I mean, I could have easily overpowered him with strength, but something seemed to be holding me back, but what? What would be so powerful as to stop me from taking advantage of the situation, overpowering the obviously weaker one and running free, running back home where I belonged. Something beyond man, I would have to guess, something even beyond Akito, beyond anybody. It was something in Akito's eyes, some force that withheld me and kept me a prisoner even in my own mind. Ensnaring me in a net of fear, apprehension, and helplessness, Akito's gaze always did defeat me.

I finally did manage to get some sleep later in the morning. To my surprise, I wasn't disturbed, as I thought I would be, Akito's interrogation persisting about why I said what I did. I could only fear what he would think if he knew I did it to survive him, not because I truly meant it, for if he knew I had lied to him about something as serious as the interlocking of our lips, he would surely do worse then he had done to Yuki.  
Yuki...he was still in my thoughts constantly. No word from Shigure yet, and I knew he would have forwarded information to the Souma house through Hatori or even Momiji, any way that information could get to me. He knew I was worried, but I don't think he knew exactly why, and if he did, I could only hope he would keep his big mouth shut. I mean, he knew what it was like to love another man, right? Hell, him and Ayame seem to be the fruitiest out of the entire fruit basket! Those two were always clinging to each other, so I would assume they were in love. If not, they are a hell of a pair of actors!

I wasn't aware, but so much time had passed since when I first woke up until I noticed that there was a silhouette wavering in front of the thin door. I sat upright almost immediately, and I'm assuming the shadow had seen my surprised reaction, as I heard a soft chuckle and the almost inaudible sliding of the door. A lanky figure entered my room, that of Akito. His sleeve was sliding down his right arm, disheveled hair scattered around like an ebony blaze. For the first few moments, he didn't even glance at me, but I knew his eyes were wandered the perimeter around me, just not me. It wasn't as if I _wanted_ him to look at me, but to know that he wasn't to know he was purposely avoiding me was just a bit scary.

He remained silent for a while, pacing every few moments. I didn't look up. I only watched his skeletal feet pass me every couple of seconds. I was even tempted to say something, this silence killing me! Before I could, he spoke in that soft, though piercing voice.

"I received a call this morning from Shigure." As if he was disappointed to have received it, he looked away, though I could see a sickening grin surfaced, curling from the very corners of his mouth. "Yuki's out of the hospital and is recovering normally." I unintentionally let out a sigh of relief. Thank the gods, Yuki was alright. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be as safe. "I'm guessing you're quite happy, Kyo, knowing Yuki's alright."

Quick…think of something witty… "Whatever." Nice one…

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Kyo, you know I how I don't like liars…" With sleek, serpentine steps, he approached me and like the first night, began to fiddle with my hair. I could feel his fingertips teasing my scalp, the chills racing down my spine. "Kyo, you care for Yuki, don't you?"

"Of course n...!"

"No more lies, Kyo, or I'll have to show you first hand exactly what I did do to Yuki."

I swallowed hard, faced with either hiding my feelings for Yuki, knowing full well that Akito knew of it, or to spill out my heart and soul, and possibly suffer a more horrible fate than that. Oh, I wish Yuki were here. He's clever and would be able to find a way out of this…

"No…I hate that damned rat." I forced a wave of cruel confidence in my voice to make it more believable, but I don't think Akito was as easily fooled as I hoped he would be. He knew me, he knew Yuki, he knew every Souma around him, and he knew a lie when it presented itself. I could only hope that today was one of those days were Akito basically ignored the world and locked away in his room, staring out the round window into nothingness.

Wasn't likely.

"Kyo, you're so deep in denial." He whispered as I felt his thumb and index finger fiddle with my ear. I shivered, clenched my teeth as tight as I could to hold back a scream of

"Don't touch me!" I saw Akito's face contort in anger, and I wondered why. Wait…I said that out loud…I screamed that out loud?

He stood still for a few moments, his frail body drifting away from me and towards the open door. Was he actually going to take the hint that I hated it here and I hated him?

He closed and locked the door.

Maybe not.

"Kyo, how could you? I have been nothing but generous to you, allowing you to take the place of the rat which you claim to hate, but I know you love."

"Akit...!"

"I'm not jealous, Kyo, don't get the wrong idea. I don't want to need love." He walked to the smallest corner of the room, pacing back and forth, forth and back. Even though he was so far from me in distance, I could still feel the icy sting of his gaze, the coldness of his stare. He seemed to have that effect on people, a gaze that seemed to just leave an imprint on your soul. I only watched him as his hand reached into a pocket of his tousled kimono, and the object he pulled out was beyond my view, so I was only left to imagine what he was holding. "I demand respect, instill fear, I don't want love!" With swift movements, he advanced towards me, black cord in hand. Wait…Yuki had told me of this, though I was shocked that he did. He must have been sick or something, because he revealed his entire past to me one night, including how Akito used to use that same black cord that was in his hand. "You will learn this, Kyo! I am your God!"

One lash after another, after another. I felt my body spasm and warm tears well up behind my eyes, but I wouldn't give in to the pain. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that this hurt like hell and I was crying. He elongated cord met my back with a furious introduction and continued to reintroduce itself as the pain throughout my body diminished. I would have to guess it didn't hurt as much after a while because my entire body went numb. It only throbbed once more when I knew he was hitting the same spot repetitively. This went on for the longest time, as I heard him repeat the same thing over and over.

"Forget about him! He's worthless to me now! Forget about Yuki!"

How could I? How could I forget about the one I loved more than anything? He may not have known, but Akito would have to realize that I would go through a thousands lashings for Yuki. He would have to realize that sooner or later whether he liked it or not. I would die in this damned house just to know that Yuki would never have to feel Akito's wrath. I would do anything for Yuki and maybe someday, he would know.

The blood I bleed because of Akito's lashings, for him.

The bitter tears I cried when he left me alone to soak up everything, for him.

The hope that, even after everything that happened so far, that I would return to see his smiling face, for him.

Everything for him.

* * *

And please, please, please if you have any suggestions on my writing style or what should happen in this story, feel free to comment or e-mail me! I'm willing to listen to everyone…just don't be mean about it, kay? hehe 


	5. Easier To Run

WOW! OO! I'm updating! Hehe…sorry for the long wait, guys. School has been a pain, plus I had no inspiration for any of my stories. This happened to be the first one I finished, yeah! I was so desperate to finish this one, I handwrote the last two pages in school today so I know I would get it done for you guys! X3! Anyway, time for everyone's favorite part of my fics…SHOUTOUTS!

Midoriyugi-chan: Thank you. :) I'm happy you like the story and my writing style!

Zeto: The Kyo hat was bought at an Anime Convention, but the usually sell them in Borders and such. Aww! Why do you hate Akito? Heh, I'm glad you like the fic, thanks!

Viva Rose: Clings to Kyo will be strong!

Miyabewa: Giggles and hands you a tissue Kyo isn't going to die, I promise. I just can't do that, so you odn't have to worry about that. Hehe, and as for Yuki, he slowly is getting better. And, thank you for the compliment.

KentouKurige: I'm happy that my style has changed...I used to suck...X3! Thanks for reading, Shouri.

MagikPhoenix: Thank you! It's updated and ready for your approval!

Sue Sue Magoo: First off, interesting user name. ;) Yeah, I'm sorry about the Kyo OOC-ness. I mean, if I was in character with him, he'd be cursing left and right, heh. And, thank you. I'm honored to be part of your favs list, and as I usually do, dedicate a chapter to someone, this chapter is for you!

FanFicLunatic234: Love your user name too! About Akito falling for Kyo, I might be able to do that, but as for vice versa, I may have to say no, as Kyo really does love his Yuki-chan. And, thanks!

Anyways, DISCLAIMER TIME!

**Kyo:** Okay...well...Furuba and anything related to it doesn't belong to Kei.

**Yuki: **waves

**Kyo: **OO! Yuki!

**Yuki: **Sorry...I just haven't really been in the story yet and wanted to say hello!

**Kyo: **Baka nezumi...

* * *

**"Substitute"

* * *

**

_Chapter 5: It's Easier To Run_

I didn't know how much time had elapsed since the first day I had arrived at the Souma house, though it didn't matter much, did it? Time still passed disgustingly slow, a cruel guardian to be mocked by. I had watched the sun pass me by many nights and the moon take its place, as I did take Yuki's place. In a way, the sun and the moon only foreshadowed what would happen to me and to Yuki. The sun; bright and always prevailing, despite rain, snow, any hardship that may plague it, still smiled and never looked at the darker side of things, and that darker side was the moon. The moon, something that was always hidden from the light and shunned by all of those joyous things. Until its time to be shown, it was only outdone by the sun. Either way, the moon did get its time, but even when it was allowed to show its face, it was only cursed and forced to listen to prayers that the sun would soon take over, its reign bringing forth the dawn.

I always thought of that as the comparison between Yuki and myself. Yuki always had that soft smile on his face, one that was adored. I always wore a dark scowl, dark and light. It always seemed to fit the comparison, as I was always overshadowed by him, though I didn't seem to mind much. People thought I did, which was their excuse on why we constantly bickered. Honestly, I can't say why we fought the way we did, why so hatefully, though I can say the fault is my own. He hated me, I hated him. That's how it would remain.

What would happen now? Not that I have become but a pet to Akito and but a fading memory to Yuki. I wonder if anyone has asked about me yet, not like anyone would care, anyway. Shigure was the only one who knew, and if I had to take a guess, Hatori knew as well. I mean, he would have to, since he tends to Akito. So, all in all, I bet two people have me on their mind. One of which may actually be concerned about me, and one feels the utmost pity, for I am in the same position as he is, trapped in the Souma house with a warden whose eyes seemed to never leave you. Though I hadn't seen Hatori lurking around the house, I knew, somewhere, he was hiding.

Lying awake with my arms thrown carelessly over my stomach, I sighed deeply and let my mind wonder. I could only imagine what everyone would think if they saw me like this, submissive and defeated. Hiro would relish in it, no doubt, that damn brat. Kisa, that poor girl, would probably feel pity for me, even if I was a bit cruel to her when she stayed at the house for those couple of days. Ayame, that bastard, he'd laugh, say it's a good lesson for me. Momiji, Haru, everyone...I could only think of what their reaction would be, though I didn't really care. All I cared about was...

A soft knock at the door adverted my attention from my lingered memories of Yuki as I turned quickly to my back and let out a gasp of pain. Those lashes had left me but flesh wounds.

Hell, who am I kidding? Those so called flesh wounds were huge gashes that hurt like a bitch, let me tell you. Though, as cliché as it sounded, the pain that Akito had inflicted on my back, those wounds he created, could never compare to the anguish which settled on my heart. I looked over to the thin paper door, and saw this silhouette didn't match Akito's, no. This was one was a bit taller, more muscular and stronger. Shigure, I thought to myself, as I whispered softly.

"C-come in."

I heard the minute sounds of the door sliding open, as I closed my eyes quickly, almost hoping that I had imagined that knock, and was talking to nothing by stale air. Alas, I had answered to an actual person, one whose expression was stern, emotionless, though soothing to me, as I slowly opened my crimson eyes, looking up at deep jade orbs set in a pale face.

"Hatori?" He said nothing, which wasn't a surprise, as he approached me, his ebony shoes making a soft clicking sound along the hardwood floor. He knelt down before me, still silent. I only watched his movements, precise and exact in every way. He lifted his hand to meet my cheek, as I cringed for obvious reasons. Hatori noticed this, I'm assuming, as he quickly withdrew his slender hand. There was something in his eyes that I didn't like, an uncertainty I wasn't used to. Usually, he had this silent strength to him, his deep hunter eyes always answering any asked questions and understanding any situation. Though now, as I looked up at him, I saw nothing of that sort. I saw pity; I saw things that were so uncharacteristic of the dragon. I always thought dragons to be fierce, to show no pity for anyone around them, them this dragon was tame, one to be trusted and looked upon as a friend.

He remained silent as he maneuvered around me, tracing skeletal fingers over fresh wounds, and sighing softly, as if distressed, concerned. The dragon's bitter façade had faded and sorrow accented his well developed features. I had never seen him like his, well, except when his lost love, Kanna, was brought up. Then, his eyes showed endless sadness and he would slink back in his seat as if pondering 'ifs' and 'whens'. Now, those eyes which belonged to Kanna's memory focused sadly upon me.

"You don't have to be here, ya know." I muttered under my breath, cringing as he proceeded to bandage my wounds with tender hands. "I mean, Akito is gonna be.--"

"Akito told me to do this, Kyo." He responded with a cold tone. "He told me, though he enjoys hearing you whimper. He thinks allowing his 'pet' to be hurt is inhumane." His tone took on a disgusted accent, as my eyes widened.

Pet! _His _pet! No…I didn't want this to happen…I'll never seen Yuki again. Despite my silent resistance, I am now owned, mind body and soul. Stolen from all I know and love, locked away from the outside, all possibilities of freedom fading before my eyes. Akito, as he had told me, was my God.

"Kyo, I went to see Yuki earlier, and he seems to be recovering just fine. Whether you'd like to believe it or not, he does seem to miss you." Hatori rose, packing his supplies neatly in his bag, moving swiftly towards the door. I longed to beg him to stay, needing his company, longing for interacting beyond Akito's lethal hands and dark eyes. He continued speaking in a monotone voice, his one visible jade orb shimmering with regret, as if he too wanted to stay. "He's quiet, and not the normal silence you may be accustomed to. He won't even confine in Tohru. He's very reserved since you've left, Kyo, and sometimes, I wonder why you did leave, why you're here and not with your family…" He chuckled softly to himself, which surprised me, as I thought Hatori to be one of sophisticated silence, not one to laugh in front of people, but low and behold, before me, he chuckled almost inaudibly. "I don't quite understand your reasoning, but quoting Yuki, 'I miss that stubborn cat.'"

"Does he know…?"

"No, he doesn't know you're here, no will he know." A wave of relief splashed over me, as I knew trust placed in Hatori was well placed.

"Thank you."

"I wonder, Kyo…the cat, in the legend, hated the rat with such passion, though I can't help by wonder, could those feelings change, diminish, and could new feelings bloom in its wake?" With those final words, Hatori disappeared into the silent corridors of the Souma house, and again, I was alone.

I thought long and hard about Hatori's words. Did he know? No, maybe he understood. Hatori had loved and lost, almost how I had. He lived each day reminiscing about Kanna's smile, as I did of Yuki's. As I now see it, Hatori and I share thoughts of fleeting love. He may not have exactly known my feelings for Yuki, but still, in a way that seemed mystical, he sympathized with me.

Night came once more, yet another day without Akito. Relief swept over me, as for once, I felt that I could sleep. Shadows still slithered along under the closed door, though today, they seemed to be images of myself. Dark, looming, though free, not held within a room, only waiting for the light, Akito, to defeat any hope of a return. Maybe that was it. The fact that I helplessly gave into Akito was my downfall. If I just rose to my feet, escaped from the Souma house and ran home, maybe Yuki, without words, would understand my devotion. That's it!

I rose carefully and quietly, sliding through the door and down the halls, cautionsly examining everything around me. At first, it seemed too easy, but sooner then I knew, I was out, free. Looking around and feeling the night's celebratory breeze against my cheeks, I knew that soon, I would see the one I loved. Yuki, I'm coming!

* * *

Sorry for that little cliffhanger. Hehehe…I'll try to be a little faster with chapter 6. I think I have a curse with chapter 5. xx Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and as always, questions and comments can be posted in a nice review or e-mailed to me at :Waves: Later! 


	6. Shatter

Wow…what is this place? Oh! Where I post my stories that I never seem to update anymore! I'm sorry, guys! School and work have stolen all of my inspiration…so, here is chapter 6 of Substitute! But, before that, my usual shout outs, and there are a lot this time around, so gotta keep them short.

**KentouKurige: **Well, consider this the breaking point…CHAPTER 6, BABY! XD! Thank you for sticking with this fic, even with how long it's taken me. You rock, Shouri!

**VivaRose: **Yes! Kyo can do it!

**SueSueMagoo: **I didn't mind dedicating it to ya! Always willing to do anything for a reader, and I think it's a cute nick name! And thank you so much for the compliment!

**Kyou: **Here ya go! Updated! X3!

**BlackRoseFalling: **Ooh! A cookie! And here's the update!

**HatoriSoma: **OO I don't mean to be cruel…XD! Sorry for such a cliffhanger ending. Though you might hate me for this one too…heh…

**Foxhana: **Awww! I'm so happy that you're going to keep reading! I'll try to be more consistant with my updates, I promise! And about Akito finding out…you'll just have to read this chapter!

**Tikitak: **Thanks for the review. And no, Yuki really doesn't realize his love yet, but Kyo is just so in love with Yuki, that he wouldn't care if Yuki never loved him, as long as he gets to see him.

**HalfWolfGirlHalfInuyasha: **No cry no more! And thank you!

**ShinigamiMiyaMizu: **Well, aren't you just so sweet? Thank you for the wonderful review! You'll learn quickly…I write angst…XD! And it meant a lot to me that you thought it was so moving…so this chapter is dedicated to you!

**DifferentChild: **Thank you for the review! And here's the update! X3

**Xwildfiregirlx: **Hi! XD! Thanks for the review! And I hath finally updated!

**Kat: **I know, right? There's always a catch…it can never be so simple! And, thank you!

**Mimorinu: **I feel like I'm going to cry…thank you so much for that. It makes me feel so wonderful to know my words have that effect! Thank you!

**Bubbble: **Thank you SO much! I'm glad you found it that interesting! XD! And here's an update for ya!

**Fairia: **Oh, Akito is a jerk…X3! But to tear Kyo away his love…how sad…darn you, Akito…

**FallenTruth: **I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much!  As for what's going to happen…it's a secret!

**Insanechildfanfic: **Thank you! X3

Anyway…onward to Chapter 6!

**DISCLAIMER: **Yeah…I don't own Furuba…wish I did…then…I'd be rich and I wouldn't have had to shovel out 15 inches of snow this morning…

* * *

**Substitute **

**_Chapter 6: Shatter_**

It was getting harder and harder to move my legs, as I felt them begin to tremble and liquefy below me. Each step I took drove them to further levels of fatigue, and this was what persuaded me to take a breather, resting my back against a tree that had looked oddly familiar to me. Then again, almost all the trees looked exactly the same, so it must have been my eyes playing tired tricks on me. There was some familiarity about this, wandering around with a feeling of warmth when there was nothing more surrounding you then dark. Oh, I remember quite vividly now, actually. The night Yuki and I walked home together…with Tohru between us. Why was she coming to mind all of a sudden? I hadn't thought of her in the longest time, and now, for some reason, I'm minutes away from seeing Yuki, she pops into my mind. I guess because whenever she would smile, Yuki's gentle smile would follow, and I guess I was rather envious of that fact, that I couldn't make him smile the way she could. I wondered if there was a noticeable difference between us, Tohru and myself. Of course there was, Tohru made Yuki happy, while I only aggravated him. Yeah, that seemed about right.

Either way, it was nice to finally be away from Akito, not having to fear a looming shadow behind me, breathing down my neck and peering over my shoulder. I was finally free to breathe in, close my eyes and see visions of Yuki instead of a leather strap closing in on me, coming closer and closer and finally making gruesome contact with my bare flesh. The wounds were still there, still throbbing and pulsating under my battered black t-shirt, but now that I knew I was going to see Yuki, it didn't seem to hurt as much anymore, now that my heart had taken over and was aflutter, the agony and fatigue my body had suffered seemed like a gentle, numbed buzz. It was actually rather amazing, what just hearing Yuki's name could do to me. I bet anyone anything that if I was on the brink of death, hearing his voice call out to me would bring me back from the darkness and into his light. Yeah, not being able to be around him and not being able to hear him for as long as it has been, I get a little sappy.

Still, I couldn't help but wonder if Akito had noticed my absence. If so, I would only fear that he would send Hatori after me. Even if Hatori would slow his search, hoping for my escape, after everything that had happened to that dragon, how damaged his soul was because of Akito, I wouldn't allow him to take the rap for me. If Akito wanted me, he would have to come and get me himself, which I knew would never happen, so I was safe.

The sky seemed different tonight. It was starless, moonless, nothing more then a black void of nothing. I could relate to how the sky felt, to be perfectly honest. Shining for no one's eyes, twinkling for not even one single, solitary reason; just a blank slate, that's all. I can remember the very first night I cried after realizing I was actually in love with Yuki. I tried to hide everything inside, wipe the tears from my eyes, and shrug it off as my imagination just messing with me, because everyone knew me as someone so callous, so bitter. How would I know anything about love? Why would I care about something so trivial? Contrary to what everyone thought, I really did care. I mean, I understand how Kagura feels now, constantly being pushed away by the one that you truly connect with and wish only to spend time. I'm too proud to stop my selfish way of life, though. I would if I could, but it's just a façade that I have to keep up, because I just don't want to be hurt, but the silence is bruising enough, isn't it?

Suddenly, a familiar smell crept on me and seduced my sense.

Rather, it was one of the most familiar, yet disgusting scents I had even had the displeasure of knowing. Leeks. Only one person I know was that naïve enough to cook such a disgusting dish. Tohru! I was close, I knew it. Picking up my pace once more, I ran through the brush, past the trees, and came upon a sight I hadn't seen in some time; Shigure's house, nestled in the middle of that hunter green labyrinth of trees. I had made it. I was away from Akito, away from his hellish gaze, and I was only moments away from seeing, hearing, and being near Yuki once more.

I could hardly contain the joy I was holding within, as I sprinted down the hill towards the oh so familiar sliding doors. I could imagine what was going on in the house; Shigure still avoiding that woman who always seemed to be on the verge of killing herself because the damned dog didn't hand in his manuscript, Tohru cooking a quaint dinner inside the house, clumsily spilling one thing or another, and Yuki watching with a coy smile painted upon his lips. Oh, home.

As I drew closer and closer to the door, I heard an incoherent mumbling coming from the opposing side of the house. Tilting my head inquisitively, I steadily grew interested in finding out the source of the sounds. Swiftly, I carefully plotted my course, unnoticed by anyone who may have been listening. As I came closer to the source of the voices, what they were saying become a bit clearer. At this point, I could hear almost everything that was being said, and moments later, I was able to put faces to those voices.

Yuki and Tohru.

Pressing my back against the wall of the house, I tried my best to remain unseen, unheard, as I even tried my best to steady my breathing. Peeking out just slightly, I could see Tohru standing there, still looking as spacey as ever, though this time, something was a bit different about her. Usually, she had this kind and sincere look to her, though she looked a bit more determined this time. I mean, don't get me wrong, Tohru had her moments, but this time, it was a bit scary, seeing her like this. Opposing her, though with his back to me, was Yuki, still in his school uniform. The black fabric steadily traced his back, and that was just a beautiful sight. But, I couldn't drift on that thought alone. I zoned in on their conversation, picking up each and every audible word.

"Yuki, h-how long has it been…you know…since I've come to live here?"

"Oh, I would guess, about two or so years. Why do you ask, Miss. Honda?"

She giggled softly. Even from where I was standing, I could see her cheeks glow, a soft crimson taking over. "I just wanted to thank you for everything! You really are a prince!" I could tell Yuki took this with a bashful smile. I just wish I could have seen his face in such a light.

"Miss Honda, you don't need to thank me, really." I could hear him laugh faintly, but before I could smile in correspondence to this, I saw Tohru force herself up on her tiptoes and come closer to Yuki. I couldn't imagine what she was doing.

I could. I just chose not to.

In a desperate attempt to prove my eyes, my mind, and my conscience wrong, I sprinted around the house, trying to keep my bearing on the somewhat firm soil. It must have been raining earlier. But, I wasn't able to keep my balance up for that much longer, as I stumbled over my own two feet and fell face first into the soft, cold mud that awaited me below. Gritting my teeth, it took all the strength I had within to actually lift myself from the place I had actually grown accustomed to, and after I did, I really wish I hadn't.

There, right before my eyes, Tohru's lips lightly pressed against Yuki's, and Yuki wasn't fighting back! Push her away, dammit! Please, push her away…

He didn't. He allowed his lips to melt with hers. And, to add insult to injury, his arm slithered up around her back. No…no, this wasn't happening. This was all just a bad dream. Yuki wasn't…his lips weren't…

At that moment, everything went black, and I could swear that I had died just then, but unfortunately, I was still breathing.

It didn't matter. It was all over now. I finally lifted my body up and ran back around the house, back through the forest, and away from any hope that I had of ever returning to a life that I could call my own. The life I wanted, the life I would give anything to create, had shattered right before my eyes in a blaze of betrayal and heartbreak. I should have known, anyway. How stupid was I to believe that Yuki would ever seen me as any more then the pain in the ass that I knew he saw me as! Maybe Yuki was right, maybe all I am in an idiot. To believe that I could ever be happy…

I didn't realize that it had started raining. The cold droplets ran down my face, but I felt so numb, that it didn't much matter, did it? I had slowed my pace, now trudging through the same murky forest that I had been through only a few hours before.

Where could I go? I couldn't go back there, no…they may still be interlocked in passion's embrace, and if I were to see that again…I couldn't even begin to imagine how I'd react if I actually saw him…but it didn't matter. I couldn't go back. I could never go back.

Soon, I found myself back in front of the sliding doors that I had left from. Nothing had changed; nothing had shifted even in the slightest. That was somewhat comforting; to know that I had been gone for a while and nothing had changed. I mean, I was away from Yuki and look what happened.

I don't know what was ruling my body at the moment, or what compelled me to softly slide the doors open and step back into the prison that I, at a point, longed to escape, but after closing the door behind me, I curled up in the darkest corner of the room. The rain still pitter pattered against the roof, mocking me in so many silent ways. My eyes felt heavy, as I leaned my head back against the wall and allowed my eyes to flutter shut. Maybe I'd get lucky and this time, when I shut my eyes, I wouldn't awake.

* * *

Well, that's it! Chapter 6 is now complete! That was massively angsty! Sorry about that…this story is starting to descend into an ending, I think. I'm really just writing this as I go along…Hehe…Anyway, read and review and comments and suggestions are always welcome! MouHitoriNoKei is the e-mail addy, so please, feel free to hit me up! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 


End file.
